


if you wanna be my lover

by aquaexplicit



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barebacking, Crack, Double Penetration, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Harry Does Too, M/M, PWP, Plot Makes As Much Sense As An Episode Of The Flash, Smut, Some Wellscest But Not Between Harry And Any Wells, The Council of Wells Love Cisco A Lot, The Crackiest Crack and Smuttiest Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaexplicit/pseuds/aquaexplicit
Summary: The whole thing is ironic, really. Cisco was the one who didn’t want to bring in the Council of Wells.





	if you wanna be my lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack and pure porn. It is unrealistic and not at all serious. If you want to see a made up Council of Wells adore then bang Cisco while Harry acts like a brat until he's invited into the party, this is the fic for you. Harrisco is endgame.

The whole thing is ironic, really. Cisco was the one who didn’t want to bring in the Council of Wells.

“You, my friend, have the voice of an angel.” Wells-68, Jazzy Wells as Cisco has mentally dubbed him, slides the guitar he brought from another Earth off his shoulders. He’s grinning ear to ear. Cisco can’t help but grin back just as openly. “What are you doing cooped up in a place like this?”

“A place like this comes with security,” Wells-29 sighs. He shifts on the lab stool to set his harmonica on the table. “Health care. Steady pay. Being able to retire at 50.”

He nods his bucket hat at Cisco and Cisco nods back, settling on Florida Wells in his mental naming catalog. The man has bragged about leaving STAR to Jesse and getting to spend his days fly fishing - fly fishing - since he was breached to Earth 1.

Jazzy rolls his eyes. It’s the most Harry like Cisco has seen him.

“It’s the work that sustains us, 29. Who cares if your pockets are fat if your soul is empty? And this Cisco has a gift.”

“I’m not really - I used to be better,” Cisco says, sliding off his own guitar. “I told you guys I haven’t played in a hot minute.”

“I never would’ve known. The way you crooned the last note.” Jazzy pinches his fingers together then pops them in a flurry. “Magnifique.”

Cisco is going to argue, but Florida holds up a hand. “Now I’m not one to agree with 68 if I don’t have to, but he’s right. You’re talented. There’s no reason to be humble about it.”

The now familiar thrill of admiration rolls over Cisco’s stomach. This batch of Wells runs just the right degree of genuinely complementary and respectful. Cisco felt uneasy riding the back of his alternate selves good relationships with the Council at first, but he’s settled into his role of being admired fantastically well.

“Ramon.”

Harry, on the other hand, has had difficulty coping with the fact that his Council performs more as a Cisco Ramon Fanclub than a top notch research team.

“You said you were coming to my workshop 20 minutes ago.”

“My workshop,” Cisco corrects. “And I was. But then we got distracted. Did you know Florida You plays the harmonica?”

Jazzy Wells reaches across the table to grip Cisco by the shoulder. “And did you know your Cisco can play guitar and sing as smooth as Interdimensional Jazz Icon, me?”

Harry is distinctly unimpressed. “Ramon,” he repeats, snapping his fingers, and Cisco sighs.

“Sorry guys. Duty calls. Rain check?”

“Now wait just a minute,” Florida Wells frowns. His disappointment isn’t directed at Cisco. “You can’t snap at him and expect him to follow you.”

“Yeah, Two. How about asking him for his help?”

Gritting teeth, Harry crosses his arms. “Ramon. Will you come help me and my other apparently useless doppelganger unravel The Thinker’s next moves so we can save the city?”

Florida leans against the desk, equally unimpressed. “A please wouldn’t kill you.”

“I think it actually might,” Cisco says.

Jazzy shakes his head. “You should appreciate getting to work with Cisco more. Not every Wells has the privilege of doing so, you know.”

“Yeah Harry. Hear that? Working with me is a privilege.”

“Grant me the privilege of working with you now, then. Come on.”

Cisco gets up to follow him, because what else is he going to do. Harry’s right. The Council has been on Earth 1 for almost three days and they’re no closer to defeating The Thinker.

Cisco has gotten enough baked goods from other universe’s as We’re Sorry This Is The Wells You Were Dealt gifts from the Council to last him for weeks, though. And Harry’s started to develop a twitch whenever a Council member compliments Cisco that, frankly, tickles Cisco giddy. It hasn’t all been for nothing.

“Hey,” Florida calls. “You don’t have to take that from him, okay?”

“Yeah. Tell him if he doesn’t start treating you with some respect, we’re revoking his Council membership.”

“Roger that.”

When Cisco rounds the corner from his workshop into the hall, he nearly bumps into Harry’s chest.

“Woah,” he says, steadying himself with his hands on Harry’s shoulders.

“You have to stop letting them distract you.”

“We were just jamming. Don’t get your cardigan in a twist.”

Harry glares at him, hard, and Cisco feels ant like under the gleam of Harry’s glasses. Just when he thinks Harry is about to say something else, though, Harry shrugs off his grip and steps aside.

“Come on,” he repeats. Cisco does.

-

Mr. President, Wells-47, isn’t technically President. He’s a senator in a political system that made Cisco’s eyes glaze over when he tried to explain it. And he knows how to sell an image.

“So after comparing your Earth’s various social media platforms - and can I just say, wow, E1 Internet was a mistake - I think your best bet is to stick to Twitter and Instagram.”

“Okay,” Cisco says, opening Twitter on his phone. Mr. President hovers by his shoulder, watching, but his slide into Cisco’s personal bubble doesn’t feel like a pop. He’s personable and warm and it feels easy to sit on the couch with him. “So what’s my plan of attack?”

“Going for the offense right off the bat. I like it.” Mr. President gives a shark grin that Cisco is pretty sure he doesn’t flash to voters. It makes Cisco’s skin tight in something like anticipation. “You want the people of this city to give Vibe more respect, right? See him - see you - as being as powerful as you really are?”

“Uh, no. That sounds kind of gross when you say it like that.”

Mr. President blinks at him.

“I just mean - I don’t care about being seen as powerful. Badass and devilishly handsome, yes.”

“That will not be a problem, I assure you.” Mr. President flashes another pointed smile.

Cisco shifts under the genuine appreciation of his gaze. “It’s just every time we face a new meta, they want to fight The Flash. If I can just show Central City that Barry’s not the only game in town, maybe I can show our enemies too. Be a distraction instead of support, you know?”

“A distraction?” Mr. President removes his glasses - one of the many Harry like ticks he has, Cisco’s noticed - and sets them on the coffee table with a click. “Cisco. I know Barry’s very powerful here. We have powerful speedsters on my Earth, too. But we also have a version of you. And I may not be the smartest Wells, but I know enough to realize you’re more than a distraction.”

Out of all of his politically correct answers, that one sounds the least canned. Cisco can’t help but straighten under the encouragement.

“I mean, I know there’s a lot I can do.”

“Your potential is boundless. And I’m not just talking about your powers. The only thing limiting your growth is your ambition.”

Cisco’s phone rings, cutting off whatever else Mr. President was going to say. He waves his hand, motioning for Cisco to answer the call, and Cisco does with a heavy breath.

“I need you and JFK to get back to the labs.”

“He prefers Mr. President,” Cisco says, indignant. Harry keeps trying to re-name all the Wells after Cisco already christened them. They all like Cisco’s names better. “And he’s helping me blow Vibe up on social media. We’re strategizing over here.”

“What do you think we’re doing over here, Ramon?”

“Not appreciating Cisco enough,” Mr. President calls out from casually studying his nails.

Cisco nods and gives him a thumbs up. “Another mention about appreciation. Seems like you’re the only Wells who hasn’t quite nailed that part of the exam down, huh?”

“Just get here.” There’s a silence on the other end. Cisco frowns into the phone and strains for any vibe. All he can feel is vague discomfort and raised, tension flexed adrenaline. “Please.”

Asking nicely. That’s a new development. Cisco looks to Mr. President for a yes or no, but the Wells ticks his tongue.

“If it’s life or death, fine. But if not, the sooner we develop our plan of action the sooner they’ll be naming a new blend of coffee after you.”

Cisco pauses. “I do want to have a coffee named after me.”

“Ramon.”

“Alright, alright. We’re coming. Hold your ponies.”

Harry doesn’t laugh, but Mr. President does.

“You have a better sense of humor than my Cisco does,” Mr. President tells him as Cisco slides the phone back into his pocket. “Of course he does have to deal with me.”

“You’re not so bad.”

Mr. President’s grin is blinding. “That means the world to me. But trust me, if you had to look after me practically 24/7… Well, let’s just say this vacation of his was well earned. Not that he’s probably not working. He’s extremely dedicated.”

The fondness Mr. President carries for his world’s Cisco is bright and pulsing. It’s something that shines through every Wells on the council, actually, and frankly it’s more than a little odd. A little sweet.

“You really like working with your Earth’s Cisco, don’t you?”

“He’s the best man I’ve ever known,” Mr. President says easily. He squeezes Cisco’s left shoulder with a warm palm. Cisco soaks up the heat. “Along with you, of course.”

Cisco’s phone buzzes in his pocket. Probably Harry, texting to see where his ass is at. Cisco resists the urge to roll his eyes at nothing. He holds out his hand.

“Ready to breach?”

Mr. President nods and follows him without a moment of hesitation.

-

The next morning, Cisco has a bruise on his ribs from fighting a meta robber and 100 new Instagram followers for his Vibe account from Mr. President posting video of the fight online.

He’s trying to rub away the headache of midnight super heroing with Iris and Harry when three Wells file into the control room. They’re each carrying cups of coffee that smell so heavenly Cisco’s head lulls back.

Wells-5, or as Cisco likes to think of him, Salt and Pepper, who rocks gray hair and a wardrobe with actual colors, passes Cisco a warm cup of what smells like Mocha. Cisco moans an appreciative thanks around a gulp. Pepper narrows his eyes at the sound.

Before Cisco can apologize or even make out the tilt of the gaze, Wells-51, is balancing two fist sized muffins in front of Cisco’s hunger.

“Blueberry or chocolate?” 51, also known as PBS Wells, asks. He’s the host of a show originally designed to inspire children’s interest in physics that morphed into something of a pop culture phenomenon. He’s the sweetest Wells Cisco has met. “Or did you want something different? Not a muffin at all? We have more pastries.”

“We have all the pastries,” Wells-81 says. Cisco had been referring to him as the Wells Formerly Known As A Villain, but it felt wrong after he’d explained that he regretted everything he did as the villain on his Earth. It was his Earth’s Vibe, Pulse, that brought him back to the light side. Cisco’s been calling him Lawless.

“Can I have the blueberry and chocolate?”

PBS hands him both muffins with an oversized grin. “Yes you can. Because you’ve earned it, buddy. Now we have poppy seed for Iris and - ” PBS stops to frown at Harry. “Looks like that’s all.”

“I don’t get a muffin?” Harry asks.

“You didn’t order anything,” Pepper says smoothly.

Harry throws up his hands. “No one did. You all just brought breakfast.”

“Thank you, by the way. Poppy seed is my favorite,” Iris says. PBS beams at her.

Lawless plucks a coffee out of Pepper’s hand and takes the seat next to Cisco at the desk. “Wells that belittle any Earth’s Cisco Ramon don’t get muffins.”

“If you were nicer, you’d get pastries too.” Cisco takes a pointed bite of his muffin. “Mmm. Moist and delicious. Bet you wish you had one of these.”

Cisco licks some crumbs off his fingers, enjoying the taste of blueberry victory, until he notices how hard Pepper and Lawless are staring at him. Glaring but without that Harry edge of irritation. There’s definitely a Wellsian intensity in their gazes, though. Illiterate in this particular expression, Cisco just smiles at them over his hand. Lawless coughs and looks away but Pepper smiles right back.

“This is - you know what, this is ridiculous. All of you people are ridiculous. West.” Harry points up at Iris from his chair. “I expected more from you.”

“What did I do?”

“You took the muffin. Both of you. And you keep letting these - these hacks - distract you from the mission. Does anybody remember why we brought them here in the first place?”

“It wasn’t to bring us breakfast muffins?” Iris asks before taking a sip of her latte.

“Pretty sure it was,” Cisco says. Iris taps their cups together. “Best decision Team Flash ever made.”

“I can’t deal with you people. I’m going to my workshop - ”

“My workshop - ”

“ - to get some real work done. You coming, Ramon, or are you gonna spend the morning doing nothing with your Fanclub?”

“God, why are you so fussy this morning?” He makes eye contact with PBS, who shrugs and pulls a face. Cisco mirrors it. “Just let me enjoy my warm muffiny goodness, okay? Then I’ll meet you. In my workshop.”

Harry clenches his jaw so tight Cisco thinks he can hear Harry’s teeth grind. “Fine.”

“What’s with that tone?” Pepper asks as Harry gets up to leave. “You don’t need to have that kind of tone with him.”

“That tone is why you don’t get pastries,” Lawless reminds him. Cisco nods.

“Or coffee,” PBS says.

“Well that works out just great because I don’t want pastries, or coffee, or Ramon to do his job. So. You know. Fantastic.”

Harry pushes past them. In the flurry of melodrama, he somehow manages to bump into the cup of ice coffee PBS put on the desk, spilling it all over Lawless’s chest.

Lawless jumps up and curses. Pepper curses, too. Cisco hears PBS mutter oh goodness before joining them. Cisco grabs a roll of paper towels from a shelf and starts pulling them.

“At least that wasn’t hot coffee,” Cisco says, pressing the towels to Lawless’s chest. He doesn’t realize how still Lawless is under his touch until he’s dabbing at Lawless’s belly.

Harry, who's been fluttering around the scene, makes a noise and pushes Cisco away. “He can get it himself,” Harry says stiffly.

“No pushing,” PBS admonishes.

Lawless moves right up in Harry’s space. “Don’t be a dick, Two. Cisco’s only trying to help clean up a mess you made.”

“Well then I guess that’s payback for cleaning up all the messes he’s made.”

“Hey,” Pepper says, sharp. “Cool it, 81. Don’t sink to his level.”

“Do you have a shirt you can change into?” Iris asks, segueing the mounting tension. Cisco shoots her a grateful smile.

“All my other clothes are in Cisco’s washer.”

Harry frowns. “You’re doing his laundry?”

“No. He’s doing his laundry, because he’s grown and he learns how to use other Earth’s laundry machines. He’s just doing it at my apartment.”

“Shopping montage,” Iris says happily. Then frowns. “Except not. Barry and I are supposed to do a cake testing in twenty.”

“That’s fine. Cisco can take me.”

“Ramon has work to do.”

“Ramon can speak for himself,” Cisco says. “And he can take you to find a new shirt. Come on.”

-

At the department store, Cisco soothes all of his Harry related irritation with the purchase of new leather gloves and a cashmere scarf. He peruses shoes for a while before stepping into the fitting room, meaning to wait for Lawless to step out. Instead he walks into Lawless standing in front of the three sided mirror, buttoning up his shirt.

“Oh,” Cisco says, embarrassed, and looks away. He doesn’t know why. A flash of what looked like firm pecs and freaking abs isn’t anything to be flushed by.

Lawless looks up from his buttons. “Sorry. Was I supposed to change in there?”

“Yeah. That’s general fitting room protocol. But it’s cool. Not like it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Cisco shuts his eyes, clenches his jaw. “Not that I’ve seen Harry shirtless a lot. Only the normal amount of time one bro sees another bro shirtless when they work together 80 hours a week.”

Lawless nods. “What about this one?”

It’s another black button down but the cut is more flattering on his lean frame. Cisco takes a moment to appreciate it - for purely aesthetic reasons, of course - before giving him two thumbs up.

“Looking good. You know they also have that in red.”

Lawless quirks his lips. “Pulse is always trying to get me to add color to my wardrobe, too.”

“Do you ever do it?”

“I bought a navy sweater one time.”

Cisco envisions it. “I can see it. I bet it makes your eyes pop like a winter crystal.”

“That’s - those weren’t exactly Pulse’s words but he said along the same thing. Only reason I got it, actually.” Lawless trails off then, looking up and rubbing the back of his neck.

“So,” Cisco says, trying to ease whatever nerves Lawless has struck on himself. “You want me to take the tag off for you? I’ll get it and you can wear it out of the store.”

“I can buy my own shirt,” Lawless assures him.

“Did you stop at an Earth one money changing station when you came in?”

Lawless tilts his head. He pulls a black card from his wallet. It’s matte finish and thick. “Multiverse credit card. Haven’t you seen Two use his?”

“I literally had no idea that existed. Are you sure Harry has one of those?”

“Every council member does.”

“That dick.” Cisco can’t believe it. Can, actually, but still makes a frustrated noise. “I’ve been buying him cappuccino every morning because I thought he couldn’t use money between Earth’s.”

Cisco steps behind Lawless to find the tag. He yanks at it harder than he means to but pulls it off in one motion.

Lawless is stiff under his fingers. It isn’t until Cisco steps out of his personal space that he seems to be able to breathe and process.

“You shouldn’t let him get away with the way he treats you,” Lawless tells him. Cisco sighs and starts towards the register. Lawless falls into step beside him.

Cisco shrugs. “I’m trying to train him to be less, you know. Awful. But old dogs, new tricks, same dicks. You know the drill. And I’ve gotten used to it.”

“You shouldn’t get used to being treated poorly. Pulse would never let anyone treat him or a member of the team that way.”

“You really admire him, don’t you? Your Cisco.”

Lawless coughs on his next breath. “Well he’s not - my Cisco, exactly. I mean he’s the Cisco from my Earth but he’s not. Mine. Sure, yes, there’s been some flirting, but that’s just his nature. He’s friendly.”

“Okay…” Cisco isn’t sure where to jump off from that. “I meant like. You think he’s a really good hero.”

“Oh. Yes. I do. He is. Greatest hero Earth 81 has ever seen.”

At the register, Lawless ends up letting Cisco buy the shirt. Lawless buys lunch.

-

They make some actual progress on The Thinker. Enough that Harry calms, just a little, just enough to join Cisco and the Council for Thai and beer in the workshop.

“Actually, my first Wells wasn’t a Wells at all. He was a Thawne and a psychotic speedster. Who killed me.”

The Wells all halt. Pepper actually drops his fork. PBS puts a hand over his heart like he’s clutching his pearls and Mr. President’s mouth falls open. Florida glares at Harry.

“You let another Wells kill him?”

“I wasn’t even here for that,” Harry says around a mouthful of food.

“You died?” Jazzy puts his food down and reaches to grip Cisco’s wrist.

“Yeah. But it’s okay. Barry changed the timeline so.” Cisco pats his chest with his other hand. He doesn’t move away from Jazzy’s touch. “Heart no longer crushed.”

“He crushed your heart?”

“He reached his speedy hand into my chest and - crush.”

“Oh you poor thing,” PBS says.

“He’s fine,” Harry assures them.

Cisco glares. “It was very traumatic. He was not very comforting, by the way. When I told him about it, you know what he did?”

“What?” Mr. President asks.

“He laughed.”

A gasp of shock echoes among the Wells. Harry huffs.

“It was - I was shocked. It was a reaction of shock. And you were okay. You’re the - you’re strong, Ramon.”

“You should’ve killed this Thawne guy,” Lawless says. He seems to only realize what he says after Florida and PBS shoot him admonishing looks. “I mean. Reported him to the proper authorities.”

“He died. And then we got Earth 2 Harry.”

Jazzy shakes his head. “I’ve met some Cisco’s who’ve sung the blues before but my goodness. First a Wells that kills you then this guy? You deserve so much better.”

“Hey. I’m a lot better than the Wells that killed him.”

Mr. President scoffs. “Barely.”

“Okay, okay,” Cisco says, laughing at the offensive twist of Harry’s face. “He’s not that bad, guys. Really.”

“You are truly one of the most gracious Cisco’s,” Pepper says. “Because he is just terrible.”

“He let you die,” PBS whispers.

“I wasn’t - are you even listening? I wasn’t here for that. And look. He’s alive. Fine and spry and alive.”

Both Jazzy and Mr. President pat his shoulders. Cisco lets them. They’re pretty tactile. Pepper, too. More so than Harry, even, who’s upped the shoulder gripping a lot since he started rebuilding his life on Earth 1.

“Well, he does feel fine,” Jazzy says, and Mr. President joins him in a laugh. Cisco rolls his eyes with a smile. “But that’s no excuse for you.”

“None,” Florida says. “You need to take better care of your Cisco. Emotionally and physically.”

“Yes. Cisco’s are strong but they need support. You’re supposed to be part of that support team, Two.” Pepper tilts his beer towards Harry. “It’s a Wells universal. We love Jesse more than anything, use our intellect to move the world forward, and support any Cisco we’re lucky enough to work with.”

Harry isn’t meeting any of their gazes. He stares hard into his beer and doesn’t say a word. The endless amusement of watching the Wells drag Harry up and down wavers. Cisco sighs.

“He’s pretty good support,” Cisco says. Harry looks up. “His bedside manner could still use some work but… I’ve had worse.”

It’s small, but Harry finally cracks a grin.

-

A few more days pass. Florida takes Mr. President and Cisco fishing at the Pier. Cisco ends up on a few more shopping excursions with Lawless, once with Pepper and Jazzy in toe, once with Iris. PBS makes him more cookies.

They narrow down possibilities on The Thinker and Cisco introduces Pepper to the wonders of pedicures. Pepper makes him take them all back the next day.

Eventually, the Council decides they’re needed back on their various Earth’s. Harry agrees more than quickly. Cisco doesn’t want to see them go. He knows it’s selfish, wanting to keep his harem of cheerleaders just because they give him an ego boost and bring him breakfast. It’s hard to help getting swept up in their adoration, though, and he sulks over his project the whole day before they leave.

The Council notices, of course. Florida, Jazzy, and Pepper take him for brunch while Harry makes Lawless and Mr. President spend their last hours on Earth 1 helping him finish a project. Iris commandeered PBS for another wedding tasting.

“You know we can take him back with one of us,” Florida says over mimosas. He’s still sipping his first drink. “Show him a thing or two about how to be a proper Wells for a proper Cisco.”

“Or improper, if you prefer,” Jazzy says. He’s sipping his fourth.

Florida narrows his eyes. “Don’t. Come on. They’re not like that.”

“Yet,” Pepper says. “Plenty of Wells and Cisco’s are.”

“And plenty aren’t.”

“Aren’t what?” Cisco asks.

Jazzy grins at him. Pepper does, too. Florida shakes his head.

“It’s like I can’t take the two of you anywhere.” He sighs. “Don’t worry about it, okay, Cisco? Just make sure not to let Two get away with any crap.”

“Okay,” Cisco agrees, but wonders. What are some Wells and Cisco’s? What are he and Harry not?

-

Cisco decides that instead of pouting he’s going to make the most of his last night with his fan club. Team Flash plus the Council break open three bottles of champagne at Cisco’s apartment.

Joe and Florida exchange numbers and nail down the details of an interdimensional fishing trip. PBS promises Iris and Barry that he’ll be back for the wedding. They hug Cisco goodbye and make him swear to visit.

Eventually it winds down to the four remaining council members and Cisco. Harry snuck out before the night even really got started. Party pooper. Cisco doesn’t miss him. Really.

Cisco is settled on the couch between Jazzy and Lawless. Pepper and Mr. President are sprawled on the floor at their feet.

“This has been an excellent celebration,” Mr. President slurs.

“You sure know how to show a Wells a good time,” Jazzy says, jostling him before putting an arm around his shoulders.

“You guys have been so great,” Cisco says, feeling warm under Jazzy’s arm. “It’s the least I can do. I’m gonna miss you guys.”

“And we are definitely going to miss you,” Pepper says. His hand comes up from the floor to pat Cisco’s ankle. His thumb slips below the fabric of Cisco’s jeans. A drunken slip, Cisco assumes. Neither of them correct it.

“You know what we should do. We should play a game or something, since it’s your last night here.” Cisco feels childish as soon as he says it but the warmth of the evening, the puppy pile of drunken intimacy they’ve made, makes him ache a little. He doesn’t want it to end yet.

None of the Wells laugh. They all smile.

“We used to do family game nights,” Jazzy says, encouraging.

“What do you have in mind?” Mr. President asks.

“Like a board game. Or Twister. Drunk Twister is always fun,” Cisco suggests.

Next to him, Lawless nearly chokes on his champagne. Cisco pats his back. “Twister is. Could be good. Only if you’re bendy.”

“I’m pretty flexible,” Cisco says. Lawless nearly chokes again.

“I’m up for it,” Mr. President says, sitting up suddenly. “But I was thinking more along the lines of spin the bottle.”

Cisco laughs. Because it’s a joke. That would be the actual most ridiculous game they could play.

No one else is laughing, though. The Wells are all watching him with glazed over intensity. Pepper sits up, too, thumb still warm on Cisco’s ankle. Cisco looks to either side of him. Jazzy, draped over him even closer, grinning. Lawless, taking a huge gulp of the last of his champagne.

“Uh.” Cisco tries to play it off. He shifts, tucking his hair behind his ear, and he doesn’t miss the way Pepper’s eyes narrow on his exposed neck. “What is this, seventh grade?”

Mr. President shrugs. His voice is smooth when he speaks. “It was just a suggestion, Cisco. We don’t have to play if you don’t want to.”

Pepper’s thumb rubs a soothing little circle on Cisco’s skin. He realizes, suddenly, how close Lawless and Jazzy are pressed to him. Have they been this close all evening? The body heat enveloping him on either side has sweat beading under his hair, prickling under his collar. His belly flutters tight.

“We’re all dudes.”

“That’s not really a problem for any of us,” Jazzy says.

“Is it for you?” Lawless asks.

Cisco swallows. “Not really. But you’re all - ” He makes a vague gesture between them. “What if you land on each other?”

“That’s not really a problem for us either,” Pepper comments. Mr. President scoots in closer, flush to Pepper, within touching distance of Cisco’s suddenly shaky fingers.

Cisco’s hand tightens around Lawless’s knee. He hadn’t even realized he’d dropped his touch until he hears Lawless exhale breathy beside him. When he mutters an apology and tries to snatch his hand back to its proper position, Lawless stops him.

Suddenly brunch makes a lot more sense. Suddenly a lot of things - the looks, the touches, the slow unfurling of greater and greater tension the longer they’ve stayed - make a lot more sense.

“Just tell us,” Lawless says, voice like sandpaper. “If you don’t want - we’ll back off.”

“Of course,” Mr. President says. And he does. Leans back a little, giving Cisco more space to breathe. Cisco finds he doesn’t want it.

“And if I do. Want. I mean.”

Jazzy slides closer, impossibly closer, and exhales a gentle breath against his jaw. “Then one of us will get a bottle.”

“Okay,” Cisco says, his own voice much higher than he remembers it being. “Let’s play.”

Mr. President and Pepper scramble to their feet.

-

They make a rule. Whenever anyone lands on a Wells, they have to remove an article of clothing before the kiss.

Statistically, Cisco knows he’s going to end up naked before anyone else. He agrees to the rule anyway.

Cisco spins first. He lands on Lawless and his heart only pounds a few bruises into his chest as he slides off his socks. When he leans across the circle, he has a moment of shock when Lawless reaches out to cup his cheeks and press the softest kiss he’s ever had to his mouth.

The situation devolves - evolves - pretty quickly. Within six rounds Cisco has tasted a multiversal palette of Wells. Jazzy uses tongue on the first kiss. Pepper uses teeth. He gets the opportunity to see Mr. President in action with a few other Wells before getting those long fingers wrapped in his hair, tugging him firm and with purpose so that mouth can fasten around his throat.

“Never said the kiss had to be on the mouth,” Mr. President had whispered. Cisco hadn’t given any sort of resistance.

By the seventh round, Cisco is naked. The other Wells are in various states of undress. All of them have their underwear - except Pepper, who wasn’t wearing any. He still has his socks.

When Jazzy lands on him next, he slips out of his shirt and settles on his knees in front of Cisco. His hands grip Cisco’s thighs and Cisco has to lean against Lawless to stay half upright.

“Can I kiss you here?” he asks, trailing teasing fingers over Cisco’s hip.

Cisco doesn’t know if he’s ever been so hard. All of them keep watching him like they want to eat him alive. It’s more than the kissing, the touching - it’s the hunger they all direct at him. His skin is slippery slick with sweat and need.

“Yeah,” Cisco breathes.

Jazzy leans in, licking along the v of his hip bone, and Cisco groans into Lawless’s neck. Keeps groaning because Jazzy keeps licking long, sloppy lines over his skin, soaked with his own happy noises. Lawless grips Cisco’s jaw between his index and thumb, tilting his chin, and licks his own lips while he stares at Cisco’s.

“I know it’s not my turn,” Lawless says. 

Cisco brings his own hand to Lawless’s hair and tugs him the rest of the way into a kiss.

It’s all sort of hazy from there. Everything is slick and sliding and good good good. Cisco’s never felt more wanted. Adored. Worshipped. 

Eventually he’s on his back, spread out liquid and wanton for all of the Wells’ hunger. His fingers dig into the carpet as Jazzy kisses from his belly to his dick. He moans the absolute pleasure shock of it into Pepper’s mouth, who’s been kissing him since Lawless licked down his skin in favor of sucking bruises into his thigh. He nearly cries when Lawless decides to join Jazzy, both of them mouthing over his cock, lapping and kissing and working him into a frenzy.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Mr. President is whispering. He’s hovering over all of them, watching with red cheeks, hand stroking himself. Cisco’s fingers twitch with the urge to touch. He’s pretty sure he’s allowed but when he reaches out, Mr. President takes his hand and presses his own fingers to his lips. “Get them wet first, baby.”

Pepper eases out of the way to watch Cisco suck his own fingers slick with spit. It’s a little more difficult since Cisco can’t stop all the desperate noises that spill out of him with every warm, wet slide on his cock. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to last like this.

When his hand is finally wet, he wraps his fingers in a tight grip around Mr. President’s dick. He watches absolute bliss flutter over Mr. President’s face and triumph stabs at his belly. Pepper sucks his nipple. 

“Fuck, you guys, I can’t - you gotta ease up - ”

“We wanna make you feel good,” Jazzy says, mouthing over his balls, and Cisco keens. He pumps his hips but Lawless settles one hand over his hip, calming him. Pepper rubs at the other side.

“Mission achieved,” Cisco pants. “But I don’t wanna - I don’t want this to be over too soon.”

Pepper chuckles against his neck. Bites his ear then soothes the little burn with his tongue. “It’s not over until you say it is,” he breathes.

“Or until you’ve come so many times you can’t talk,” Mr. President groans, fucking into Cisco’s fist. “Whichever happens first.”

Cisco has a second to think _holy shit, they’re gonna kill me_ , before Pepper takes his mouth in a deep kiss again. Jazzy and Lawless start groaning around his cock in earnest. When Pepper pulls back to breathe, Cisco glances down to watch them and immediately regrets his decision. Their mouths are slip sliding over each other and his skin. Color is on their cheeks and their hair is sex mussed and they both look like they’re truly living for making out on his dick.

His head falls back onto the pillow Mr. President grabbed for him. Pepper rocks onto his knees, running his fingers through Cisco’s hair, using his other hand to guide the slick head of his cock against Cisco’s cheek. Cisco groans and tries to tilt his head, get his mouth around that too hot silk skin, but Pepper tugs his hair.

“Not yet,” Pepper pants. “Want to come all over your pretty face. Want to see you dripping with it.”

Cisco’s hand tightens around Mr. President.

“You like that, gorgeous?” Mr. President asks with a chuckle. Cisco can’t answer, gaze caught on Pepper jerking himself off with quick movements. “You want us to fill you up? We’ll do it for you, baby. Whatever you want. Just tell us.”

“Yeah,” Cisco says, only distantly aware of what he’s asking for. He doesn’t even know what he wants at this point. Just everything. Just anything they’ll give him.

Then there’s a mouth swallowing him whole, taking him in with hollowed cheeks and a mission to get him off. He doesn’t even know who’s taken over sucking him. There’s a tongue licking up his jumping ab muscles, his ribs, his nipple. He opens his eyes again to see Jazzy pressing right up to Pepper’s side.

“Anyone called dibs on his mouth?” Jazzy asks.

“Give me a second.” Pepper’s movements stutter and he groans, eyes squeezing shut. His chest is moving hard and Cisco knows he’s not the only one watching, enraptured. Clenching his teeth, Pepper wraps his hand around Cisco’s jaw. “Open up. Come on, baby, open up for me.”

With a flush, Cisco does, tongue rolling out and licking a needy sound from every Wells surrounding him. Pepper thrusts a few more times before painting his panting mouth with come.

There’s some shuffling and Cisco’s being filled again, now with Jazzy, sliding smooth and musky hot into his mouth. Cisco sucks hard, trying to repay Jazzy for the slick kisses and attention, and Jazzy pumps his hips with a curse.

Lawless is still making noises around his own cock. Cisco’s free hand drifts down to pet at whatever parts of Lawless he can get. He wants to warn Lawless that he’s close but the idea of pulling away from the cock fucking his mouth sore is physically painful. 

There are fingers at his nipples. Probably Pepper, but Cisco is having a difficult time keeping up. His hand keeps going lax around Mr. President’s cock but the guy doesn’t call him out, just wraps his own hand around Cisco’s and fucks forward in a frenzy. He comes all over Cisco’s stomach just as Cisco comes down Lawless’s throat.

More shifting. A pair of gentle hands and a pair of less gentle ones urge Cisco onto his hands and knees. Jazzy slots back into his mouth and he feels two tongues running along his thighs, up the curve of his ass and spine. He cants his hips in a silent but enthusiastic thumbs up.

“We want to eat you out,” Pepper says, nipping as his skin. “Wanted to bend you over that workshop table so many times this week.”

Cisco isn’t sure who we is but guesses it doesn’t matter. Two sure, hot tongues lick steady pleasure into the slickest part of him. He soaks in the attention, the wet pressure, rocking back into the licks while he sucks Jazzy down as far as he can take him.

Jazzy’s hands pull at his hair, not hard, and his hips start to stutter. Cisco can feel how close he is.

A few more thrusts and Jazzy spills, filling his mouth for the second time that night. Cisco’s cheeks burn and his cock fills against his belly at the thought. 

When Jazzy eases away, Cisco looks up, trying to find where Lawless has shuffled in the game of musical fucks. His eyes settle on Lawless, rocked onto his knees, watching the show with wide, glazed eyes. Lawless’s dick is flushed an obscene pink and wet at the tip. Cisco makes sure Lawless is looking at him before licking his lips.

“Do you wanna,” Cisco pants and nearly winces at his own voice. He sounds like he’s been gurgling gravel.

“I want to - ” he starts, then hesitates. Cisco tries to reassure him but the tongues on him start moving in unison and he shudders, unable to speak. Lawless narrows his eyes. “Can I fuck you?”

“Yes,” Cisco pants quickly. “Yes. Just - there’s lube in my room - ”

“On it!” Jazzy says, snapping to his feet in a flurry of motion. 

Pepper and Mr. President pull away from him with a groan as Lawless settles on the floor in front of the couch, legs spread in front of him.

“Go on,” Pepper urges, slapping his ass in a tease.

Cisco goes. He settles onto Lawless’s lap, drooling cocks sliding together, and lets Lawless lick his dirty mouth. Jazzy slides back into the living room with a bottle of slick.

“Who wants to do the honors?” he asks. 

Everyone, apparently. They settle on rock paper scissors, which Mr. President and Jazzy win. Pepper shrugs and presses next to Lawless, getting his mouth over any part of Cisco he can get. Slick fingers press into him and he whimpers into Lawless’s mouth.

“You ever had two people fuck you at once?” Pepper breathes into his ear. Cisco shakes his head and feels a little like it might explode.

“You wanna try?” Mr. President asks. He bites at Cisco’s shoulder.

“First time for everything,” Cisco groans.

He and Lawless keep kissing while Jazzy and Mr. President spread him open on their fingers. Pepper slides into their kiss a few times, tangling their tongues and want. Cisco can hear the slip slide of mouths behind him too. They really are gonna kill him. He finds that he can’t be particularly upset about it.

When he’s three fingers full, one of them finds that shocking place inside that makes Cisco sink his teeth into Lawless’s mouth. Lawless digs his nails into Cisco’s hips. The Wells exchange breathless little laughs and someone works another finger inside.

“M’ready,” Cisco says, pleads. His cock is dribbling pre-come against Lawless’s own and Lawless looks so needy it twists something almost painful in Cisco’s chest.

“Are you sure?” Jazzy asks.

“I can’t wait anymore. I need - I want it.” 

“Yeah?” Lawless pants, licking his lips.

Cisco nods, feeling like a bobblehead, too fucked out and up to control his movements.

“Tell him, baby,” Mr. President encourages. “Tell him how much you need his cock. He wants to give it to you so bad.”

Foreheads pressed together, Cisco slides his eyes open with great effort. Lawless is watching him with something like awe. Like desperation.

“I do,” Cisco says, unable to do anything else but follow the Wells’ directions. “I want it, and I need it, so bad. Please, man.”

Lawless kisses him and it’s just as tender as all the others, but it’s deeper, too. Messier and sloppier and Cisco can barely help as the other Wells lift him to slide on Lawless’s dick.

“Fuck.” Cisco presses between Lawless and Pepper, cheeks flush to theirs, and they both run soothing hands over him. He rocks up and down, punching breathy groans with each wet slide.

“You feel so good,” Lawless says. He runs his hands over Cisco’s thighs.

Cisco keeps fucking himself slow and steady, trying to make it last, until fingers nudge at him. He whimpers, too full already, no way he can take more -

“No?” Mr. President asks, already sliding his fingers away.

“Slow,” Cisco pants. “Just - really, really slow.”

He does go slow. Painfully, teasingly, amazingly slow. Cisco stops moving up and down and settles for rocking back and forward, his cock sliding against Lawless’s quivering abs. Pepper pulls them both in for another wet kiss. Cisco yells into it when Mr. President successfully slides his finger inside along Lawless’s cock.

Then there’s wet pressure again. Cisco glances over his shoulder to see Jazzy flat on his belly, licking at the apex of pleasure where Cisco’s body joins with the two Wells inside of him.

A hand slides down his stomach, inching dangerously close to his dick. “I wanna feel you come around me,” Lawless says. 

“Yeah,” Cisco says, nodding. “Make me.” 

Lawless does. He jerks Cisco with firm, sure movements until Cisco comes all over both of their stomachs. Cisco watches through glassy eyes as Pepper gathers it up on his fingers. He knows what’s coming, barely has to think as he opens his mouth to eat it off of Pepper’s skin. That’s the breaking point for Lawless. He closes his eyes and clenches his jaw and comes, burning Cisco from the inside.

It takes all the Wells to work Cisco onto Mr. President’s cock next. Pepper slots behind him, easily slipping two fingers in. Cisco can’t believe the stretch of his own body. How much he can take and still ride the hard edge of pleasure.

“You’re incredible,” Mr. President whispers. “You’re making all of us feel so good. Taking care of all of us. You’re so good.”

“Perfect,” Pepper adds, working in another finger. “Can’t believe you’re taking us all so well.”

“Of course he is,” Mr. President says.

Jazzy and Lawless are pressed to either side of him. He’s the eye of a Wells storm, the shaking center of them, and it’s so overwhelming he has to take a deep, calming breath. The reality of the situation starts to bite at the haze of pleasure. Cisco tries to ignore it, hang onto the fantasy where he’s the center of a universe that actually cares about his pleasure, that offers an alternative to loss and pain.

Pepper slides to his rescue. “You want me too, gorgeous? Want me to fill you up with him?”

Cisco’s throat is too paper thin from the magnitude of it. All he can do is nod.

They soothe him through it. Lawless strokes his hair, Jazzy kisses his shoulder and cheek, and Mr. President tells him how beautiful and perfect and good he is. The praise echoes around him. He loses track of who’s telling him he’s incredible, of who’s whispering that he’s amazing, of who’s calling him baby. Everything is warm and even the press of another aching cock inside of him doesn’t hurt.

“Wish you could see this,” Pepper breathes, and Cisco doesn’t know who he’s talking to. “He’s stretched so full. Fuck. Hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

“How does it feel?” Mr. President asks against his jaw.

“Fuckin’ awesome,” Cisco groans, shifting. He’s not ready for them to move or to move himself, just trying to adjust to the new weight of gravity. “Holy fuck you guys.”

Lawless pets his cheeks and tips his head into a kiss. There are hands all over him, Cisco doesn’t know how many, helping to rock him around the burning too much too good inside. Cisco is grateful for the support and the sweet slide of Lawless’s tongue, of Jazzy’s hand rubbing between his shoulders. He’s never felt more taken care of in his life. Part of him thinks he should be ashamed at how crazy he’s going for it. The other part of him is drinking it in as greedy as he’s ever been.

The apartment is damp with all of their wet sounds. They’re all moaning, all deep and wanton, and the slick slide of bodies and mouths offsets the obscene rocking of skin. Cisco doesn’t even know if he can come again but he’s not even concerned, lost in this brand new dimension. His hands reach for any skin he can touch and his body trembles under gentle fingers. Mr. President and Pepper fuck him in a gentle, even rhythm.

Of course, that’s when Harry comes in.

Cisco doesn’t hear the door open or close over the sounds of their staccato moans and sliding bodies. He does hear a heavy thump, something he can’t ignore, and slips his eyes open to see Harry standing behind the couch, mouth wide open.

“Harry - ”

Mr. President pulls him forward, making the cocks inside of him slide in a one two punch of pleasure that coaxes out the teeth of Cisco’s need. Cisco squeezes his eyes shut again and grips Mr. President’s shoulders.

“Ramon.” Harry’s voice is pinched higher than Cisco’s ever heard it. “What the fuck. What the fuck. What the - ”

“It is exactly what it looks like,” Jazzy offers happily.

Harry glares murder at him. Cisco feels caught, pinned butterfly thin and desperate. What exactly is he supposed to say to Harry catching him in a gang bang with four dudes that share his face? Whoops? I slipped and fell on their dicks? Wanna join in?

“I can - uh, explain - guys - ” Cisco tries to tell them to stop, but he doesn’t know if he can. If he really wants them to.

“We played spin the bottle,” Lawless offers flatly.

“You guys must play it a little different on your Earth, then.” Harry’s mouth still hasn’t closed. He looks - not exactly pissed, because Cisco’s seen him enraged before. The flutter of his cheeks and glaze of his eyes is something Cisco can’t place. “Can you all - are you not even going to stop?” 

“Mr. Ramon calls the shots,” Mr. President says. “We stop the train when he stops the train.”

“Do you want us to stop?” Pepper mouths against his neck. “Do you want him to fuck off? Do you want him to fuck you next?” 

Cisco clenches tight around them. Can’t help it. Just the thought of Harry’s heat joining all the other brands he’s gotten tonight makes his dick twitch against Mr. President’s stomach. He hears both of them exhale deep, unsteady moans. 

“Ramon,” Harry says, sounding just as desperate as Cisco feels. Cisco doesn’t think he can look at him. Something like shame is creeping up over his spine to curdle in his belly. “Cisco. Look at me.” 

“It’s okay,” Lawless says. They all rub soft hands over him. 

Borrowing their strength, Cisco lifts his tired head and looks Harry in the eye. 

“Do you.” Harry swallows, hard, and Cisco can see his fists shaking at his sides. Cisco holds onto the Wells’ at his sides. “Do you want me to leave?”

Cisco blinks. Are there any other options? His brain can’t seem to hold onto them.

“I - ” He trips over a moan when Pepper shifts his weight, dragging both heavy cocks inside of him across his sweet spot. His dick pulses and he feels theirs pulse along with him. Unable to keep his head up, it falls back, exposing the long, shuddering line of his throat. 

Harry makes a rough noise. “Fine,” he rasps. Cisco’s head lulls up to see Harry turning. All he can do is make a distressed noise, because no - no, he doesn’t want Harry to leave. He wants - he wants - 

“Oh Christ,” Jazzy mutters next to him. “Just get over here, Two.”

Harry looks back, searching Cisco out. Cisco bites his lip. 

“He wants you,” Mr. President calls over his shoulder. “So come on.” 

“Cisco?” Harry asks, more unsure than Cisco has ever seen. He seems smaller, somehow.

“If you want to, Harry,” he manages to say. “I want you to.” 

Harry moves like he’s crawling through water. Every step is slow and unsteady.

“Well get naked,” Pepper huffs. “Unless you wanna fuck him with your clothes on.” 

Harry strips while Pepper and Mr. President keep fucking. Cisco tries to keep his eyes locked with Harry but then Mr. President starts rocking him in earnest, moving until the lights start to flicker in Cisco’s brain, and Cisco’s head falls back again. Someone reaches over to kiss him and he can barely kiss back through the exhaustion. 

Mr. President comes again, filling him up just like he promised. Before Cisco can blink he’s being eased onto his back. Pepper slots between his legs, fucking back inside in one obscenely slick slide.

“So good like this. All fucked out and sloppy.” Pepper kisses his throat, eyes closed, face twisted into the slack of pleasure. “You’re amazing.” 

Pepper fucks him so deep and sweet Cisco forgets himself for a second. When his brain catches up, he looks around, finding Harry, standing still and naked in the middle of the room. Cisco ignores how ridiculous he looks, deciding now is probably not the right time to mock him. Instead Cisco motions for Harry to join them.

“He wants to suck you off,” Jazzy says from somewhere on the other side of Cisco’s head. “Seriously. Have you met a slower Wells?”

Lawless murmurs no. Cisco has the urge to defend him but it shakes on Pepper’s next thrust. 

Then Harry is settling on his knees next to Cisco. His cock, which Cisco has had in every way he can have it tonight, juts heavy against his belly. He’s shuddering with every breath. 

“We’re talking about this later,” Harry grits. Cisco has a moment to blink - Harry? Wanting to talk? Is this another doppelganger? - before Harry’s fingers slip shaky over his cheekbone. “You really want this, Ramon?” 

“You have no idea,” Cisco says honestly. 

Harry squeezes his eyes shut. He’s shaking as he leans forward, feeding Cisco his cock while he grunts through clenched teeth. Cisco takes it past the ache in his jaw and the exhaustion in his bones. It’s different than the others, better because it’s Harry, and Cisco groans so loud it feels like the apartment shakes.

Pepper spills deep inside him. Cisco wonders if he should feel anything other than bone dead satisfaction when Pepper slips out of him and he feels come trickle down his thighs. If he should feel dirty or used or wrong. He doesn’t. He feels -

“Perfect,” someone whispers to him again. “You’re so perfect. What do you want? Want someone’s mouth on you? Want someone else inside of you? Wanna get your cock in one of us?” 

Cisco can’t nod or speak around Harry burning his mouth. He doesn’t want to let Harry go but then Harry is easing out of his lips. It’s an effort not to stomp his foot in annoyance at the loss.

“Ramon,” Harry pants. “Tell me what - what do you want.”

Cisco’s brain has been fucked six ways from Sunday. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to know the answer to that. He can’t think past the empty aches, scratching to be full again. There’s pressure in his chest and his dick and he just needs to touch, to be touched, to have everything.

“Here,” Mr. President says, urging Cisco to his side. “You want Harry here inside of you, right?” 

“Yeah,” Cisco answers, shaking, and he hears Harry groan like he’s been gutted.

“81 wants your mouth. We wanna watch them.”

“Yeah,” Cisco repeats. He feels brainless and boneless.

Harry takes his place behind him, slipping inside with a muttered curse and fingers pressing into Cisco’s hips. Cisco arches into him.

“Can’t believe you let these idiots do this to you before me,” Harry grits in his ear. His movements are stuttered and shuddering.

“Didn’t know you were interested,” Cisco mutters. He doesn’t know how Harry can still feel so sharp inside of him. Big and new and hurting deep into Cisco’s belly. It’s the most out of control Cisco has felt all night and he fucks back into every movement.

Jazzy urges Lawless towards him, but Lawless shakes his head. “Let them have their moment.” 

Cisco twists back, opening his mouth until Harry gets the message to fuck his tongue past Cisco’s swollen lips. They kiss until Cisco’s neck is too tight to hold the angle and his head lulls forward. 

Then Lawless moves, kneeling beside him, and he takes Lawless’s cock between stinging lips.

They fuck him choppy between them. No steadiness like when Pepper and Mr. President had him speared on their dicks, working him in tandem. Both of them move for their own pleasure, groaning filthy over each other until Cisco’s cock is flushed and needy again.

He tries to reach for someone but his arms are like lead. Luckily Pepper notices his desperation and takes pity on him, sucking him into his mouth while Mr. President and Jazzy pant against each other.

Cisco loses track of time and space completely. He doesn’t know what damn year it is when Harry and Lawless have made their final messes of him. He isn’t sure whose mouth kisses his when Pepper rolls him on his back, getting a better angle to suck him off, and he isn’t sure whose mouths work his nipples on either side, or who’s stroking his hair. All he can comprehend is that they’re all on him, pushing him towards that last avalanche of pleasure, and that’s enough to send him over the edge.

They all collapse in a kind of slick, naked puppy pile. Heavy pants fill the air. Cisco thinks it must be a million degrees and is also pretty sure he’s never going to be able to walk again.

“Best game of the spin the bottle ever,” Jazzy says.

“None of you are staying the night,” Harry mutters. Cisco recognizes him now, pressed right up against his back, palm over his heart.

“Is your name on the lease?” Pepper asks.

“It’s Cisco’s decision,” Lawless reminds him.

Cisco closes his eyes while they banter. He’ll worry about their sleeping arrangements if he ever wakes up. 

-

The Wells form a line in the Cortex. 

“Are you guys sure you don’t want me to just breach you? Or call your Cisco’s to come get you?”

“Mine didn’t want me to come,” Mr. President says from behind dark glasses. “He’ll never let me hear the end of it if he has to pick me up.”

Next to Cisco, Harry scoffs. He’s standing with equally dark glasses and his arms crossed, not a breath between where he’s pressed next to Cisco’s body. They haven’t had whatever talk Harry wants to have. Cisco’s pretty sure he knows what it is. 

Cisco hugs Mr. President goodbye.

“You’ll have to come visit me and meet my Cisco sometime. Let us know how your campaign to become Central City’s most popular hero goes.”

“No,” Harry says next to him.

“Wasn’t asking you.”

Cisco ignores them. “I definitely will.”

Pepper steps up to him next. “You are by far one of the kindest, most powerful, and most gracious people in the multiverse. Don’t let this guy get away with you treating you like anything less than a Prince.” 

“You double teamed him with your own doppelganger last night,” Harry says flatly. “Is that how you treat royalty on your Earth?”

Cisco hugs him goodbye, too, and only yelps a little when Pepper reaches to squeeze his ass before stepping into his breach.

Jazzy has his guitar slung over his shoulder and his hat perched low on his head. “Call me next time you want to jam.” His wink isn’t at all subtle. 

“Yeah, thanks for doing absolutely nothing while you were here, bye.” Harry actually moves like he’s going to shove him through the next breach.

Cisco elbows Harry in the belly until he leans back. “Will do. And bring your Cisco next time. We can all jam.” Harry kicks the back of his foot.

They exchange handshakes and Jazzy tips his hat. In a moment of wobbling blue, he’s gone.

When Lawless is the last Council member left, Cisco pulls him into a firm hug.

“Will you do me a favor when you get back to Earth 81?”

“Anything,” Lawless says easily.

Cisco smiles and pats his arm. “Tell Pulse how you feel about him.”

Color flushes Lawless’s cheeks. “I don’t - I’m not sure that’s a great idea. You didn’t know me when I was still a villain. I almost blew up Australia.”

“You can’t almost blow up some place,” Harry mutters. “Sounds like you just didn’t go through with it.”

“Take it from me,” Cisco says over Harry being a dick. “Cisco’s are very forgiving. And just do that thing with your tongue. You’ll be fine.”

They hug and Cisco can sense Lawless’s hesitation. He pats his shoulder in assurance.

Once Lawless steps through the breach, leaving Harry and Cisco alone, awkwardness shakes out the tension between them.

“So…” Cisco starts.

“First of all,” Harry says. He holds up his finger, firm, and Cisco blinks at him. “No more other Wells. Never again.”

“It was your idea to invite other Wells over.”

“One bad idea in a lifetime of world changing scientific achievements. Sue me.” Cisco rolls his eyes. “Second of all. Last night excluded, I don’t necessarily like sharing.”

“Gee, I never would’ve guessed that.”

Harry continues like Cisco hasn’t spoken. “So if you want what happened with us to happen again - it’ll just be us. If that’s enough for you.” Harry looks down when he says it, knuckles white where they’re curled around the desk.

“It’s always been enough,” Cisco says gently. “Harry, those other Wells were - they were great. But there’s hundreds of Wells. There’s only one Harry.”

He steps between Harry’s spread legs, leaning forward when Harry’s hands settle in the small of his back.

“There’s only one Vibe,” Harry says back, just as quiet. “Only one you.”

Cisco tucks his smile against Harry’s collar. He doesn’t mention that he got the Council’s number and is going to breach over to make sure Lawless gets his life together. He’ll save that information for the next crisis. For now, he’s happy they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> legit the first thing i thought about when i heard council of wells was a wells x cisco gang bang. if it doesn’t happen in the ep then what even was the point.


End file.
